A Timeless Tale
by Salaehya
Summary: Ryoko, a yound girl growing up in early Japan, becomes very ill. Can her parents save her and what will the repercussions be? Hang on to your seats as we walk through the turmoil that becomes Ryoko's life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_To Live or to Die_"

"I don't know what else to do. In all my years I have never come across something like this," she heard a voice say. "You will have to find someone else to heal her."

"Who?" her mother's frantic voice rang out. "There's no one else around here."

"Mother…" Ryoko gasped between breaths. Breathing was both painful and difficult for her. Her fever had risen even more so it felt as if she were engulfed in flames.

"Yes dear?" her mother patiently replied as she tried to help her sit up. "Don't over-do it."

"I won't. I'm fine. I'm strong, and I can do this," she said as she looked at the healer. "Isn't there anything else you can try?"

"I've tried everything I can. I've exorcised demons; I've given you every herb and medicinal tonic I can think of. Nothing's helped…" The healer stopped for a moment and scratched her chin. "You know, there is this monk that lives in a mountain temple not far from here. It is said he can heal anything. Maybe you should go see him…"

"Could you take us there?" Ryoko's father cut in. "Is it far?"

The healer looked at him. "I am too old to make a journey like that. You'll be lucky if Ryoko can make the trip. She's so weak I fear she may not."

"What else are we to do? We've tried everything! Either she dies here because we gave up, or she dies on the way to us trying to save her. She could live!" her dad cried out. "She's my daughter! She's a fighter. Look how long she's fought it off already!"

"Calm down dear. It's up to Ryoko to decide," her mother cut in. "If we go, this journey will most likely strain her and make her weaker than ever."

Ryoko watched the proceedings with a dulled interest. She was growing weaker by the day and the thought of dying terrified her. "I want to go…" she mumbled.

"What?" her father asked, peering down at her in disbelief.

"I want to go… I won't sit here and give up…" she replied, her breath coming in short, strained pants.

"Let me grab some chamomile and mint tea dear. It'll help you breathe," the healer said and quickly left, her feet shuffling across the floor.

"Honey, are you sure about this?" her mother asked while stroking her forehead. "It won't be easy."

"I… don't want to talk anymore, Mother. I've made up my mind…" Ryoko replied and closed her eyes as she tried to control her breathing.

"I'll go get everything packed and get directions from the healer," her father said as he made his way to the door. "I'll also grab some herbs to help you Ryoko. Just get some rest. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"I'll pack some extra robes and an extra Kimono." Her mother said after a few minutes. "Do you want anything else?"

"Don't pack too much, Mother," Ryoko lightly scolded. "I know how you get. But if you could give brother a hug for me and tell Akihiro I said good bye?"

"I can do that sweetheart…" her mother replied after a moment. "I still don't think-"

"I have your tea ready dear," the healer cut in as she hurried into their hut. "Hurry up and drink. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

"It's time to rest dear. Good night," her mother said as she kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket up over her. Ryoko nodded and drifted off to sleep.

The next day everyone seemed to be frantic trying to get everything ready to go. Watching them scurry around like frightened mice made Ryoko tired and cranky. People kept checking in on her, trying to get her to take medicines, asking questions, and various other things to make her temper even shorter. By the time the bags were packed and the horses readied, Ryoko almost wished she were dead. She was still contemplating the idea of how she was supposed to ride all the way to the monk's temple on the back of a horse when her father and brother came barreling into her room.

"Brother! I thought you weren't allowed around me," Ryoko exclaimed as he came over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"The healer said if Father and Mother hadn't caught what you had by now, you must not be contagious, so they let me come see you…" He paused for a moment. "And I'm coming with you."

"Wha-" Ryoko started.

"Yes. I'm coming with you. I'm riding the horse with you. You can't ride that far by yourself in your condition. You're light and I'm not as built as Father is yet. The horse shouldn't have any problem carrying the two of us," he finished.

"Oh-kay…" Ryoko huffed, too tired to argue.

The door was pulled back and her mother walked in, "Everything's ready. Its time to leave."

Two hours later, Ryoko was sure she was either going to die from the pain in her butt from riding so long, or from her mother's nagging. Every ten minutes she'd make them stop and check on her, take her temperature, or try to feed her some nasty herbs. Finally, she'd had enough, "If you don't leave me alone till we get there, I swear I'll give up on life right now!" Ryoko yelled.

"But I was only trying to-" Her mother started.

"That's enough dear. We're almost there." Her father cut in, saving everyone from a nasty quarrel.

What was maybe an hour later they could see the castle that the monk lived in. It was large and foreboding sitting atop a huge hill. It had a wall around it made of stone and trees, and vines had snaked their way up the side of the walls.

"It looks creepy… are you sure this is it?" Ryoko stammered.

"I'm sure. This is how the healer described it," Was her father's reply.

They were met at the huge door by a young man with dark brown hair and dark red robes. His eyes were an odd shade of brown and he had a hint of a beard growing.

"Welcome," He said, his voice cool and young. "I am the Monk Mineo. What brings you to my temple?"

Ryoko's mother and father paused, then her father spoke up, "It's my daughter. She's been plagued by a terrible illness that sucks the life out of her everyday! We've tried everything! Will you please help us? We've brought everything valuable that we have!" her father cried out and fell at the monk's feet.

The monk looked around them and his eyes pierced into the sea-green color of Ryoko's, "How old is she? How long as this been going on?"

"For about a year, Mineo-sama," her mother replied, kneeling at his feet. "She's almost twenty now."

He glanced at them, pushed open the door to the temple and bade them inside. "I will see what I can do."

With a nod, her mother and father got up and followed him inside to a large sitting area. Ryoko's brother had carried her in and set her down on a bed made of blankets. The monk had disappeared it seemed, for Ryoko couldn't see him anywhere.

"Mother, where did he go?" Ryoko sputtered and started another coughing fit. She rolled onto her side as she coughed up a large amount of blood.

"Ryoko!" her mother cried out and knelt to her side, brushing her daughter's long red hair back and wiping her mouth.

"Let me tend to her," the monk ordered as he appeared, and knelt next to Ryoko with a cup of some type of nasty liquid. "Drink." He pressed the cup to her mouth and it took all her strength to drink it. It tasted of dirt, herbs, and something else she couldn't identify, something almost metallic. She finished the cup and fell back into a deep sleep.

After a week had went by of getting the herbal treatments from Mineo, Ryoko woke one day and she felt strange. Everything was hazy and had lost its color and she couldn't feel her limbs.

"Mother? Mother what's happening?" she called out. Not sure if anyone heard her, for she didn't think she could hear anything now, a sharp pain ripped through her body. Fire exploded in her head and her heart felt as though it would beat out of her chest. Then, the world went black and pain tore her apart and Ryoko screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_The Day of Mourning_"

It was mid-afternoon and the village was in frenzy. There was a big celebration today and everyone wanted everything perfect. The wedding between Ryoko and her big brother's best friend, Akihiro, was the most excitement they'd seen in a long time. Also, it was Ryoko's 21st birthday and she was completely cured of her illness. After that fateful day of feeling as if she'd been dragged into hell, she hadn't gotten sick since. It also helped that Akihiro's family was very wealthy, considering her family had used what little of a fortune they had to pay the monk off, so it was a blessing that he'd agreed to take her as his bride.

Ryoko stood in the middle of one of the mid-wives huts and sighed as everyone fussed over her wedding kimono. Made of white silk with cherry blossom embroidery and a light blue obi; it was her mother's pride and joy. One of her mother's friends was busy weaving flowers in her hair and piling it on top of her head. Her mother fussed for a week trying to figure out what flowers would look right in her daughter's red hair and finally settled on pale yellow lilies. Her face was scrubbed and painted, and her shoes fitted. It was almost time.

"Mother, I'm nervous!" Ryoko whispered as they waited for the signal to come out.

"It'll be ok dear," her mother reassured, squeezing her hand.

Ryoko heard sniffling a moment later and realized her mother was crying. "Mother, what's wrong?"

She wiped her tears on her sleeve and looked at her, "I just never thought this day would come. Two years ago we were worried you were going to die and now you're getting married! Oh the joy!" she cried, wrapping her daughter in her arms.

"Gah! You're choking me!" Ryoko teased as her mother finally let her go.

"It's time!" one of the mid-wives whispered as she grabbed Ryoko's hand and led her outside. Sunlight and applause greeted her as she was led to Akihiro's side and the ceremony began.

After the ceremony, everyone scrambled to get the food ready for everyone to feast. Ryoko sat at the huge table next to her new husband and accepted congratulations and gifts from their neighbors.

"I should hope to see some children soon from you two!" the town elder stated as she gave them both her blessing.

Akihiro grabbed Ryoko's hand, "I should hope so too."

Ryoko flushed, "I love you, my dear husband, and I shall give you as many sons as my body can handle." She promised as she leaned over and kissed him. Inside, she felt a contentment knowing her family was going to be taken care of now.

Soon the meal was served and everyone was busy eating and talking about the day's events. The children were playing ball out in the field, the women were talking and gossiping among themselves, and the men were playing drinking games. Ryoko sat back and watched everyone, smiling to herself.

_This could be the best day of my life. It's perfect._ She thought as she tilted her head to let the sun warm her face.

"Something's coming!" someone screamed. People started running in all directions, scattering in a fit of terror. A loud roar echoed through the small village and crashing sounds could be heard getting closer.

"Ryoko, you must hide!" Akihiro ordered as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her chair.

"But… it's my wedding…" Ryoko stammered as she stumbled and looked back to see what was happening.

The ground shook under her feet and a large shadow came into view. Ryoko looked up to see a huge boar Youkai mauling villagers and shredding houses. It reared its head and bellowed and turned toward her and Akihiro. Its eyes were blazing red and it had blood all over its face.

"Akihiro!" Ryoko screamed as it charged. It was too fast. It barreled towards them and caught her with its tusks, throwing her to the side. She heard Akihiro scream and the muffled screams of others as everything slowly faded out.

Ryoko heard murmurs and gasps as she tried to open her eyes, bringing everything into focus. There were people standing around her and her mother was there, but something wasn't right.

"What happened?" she mumbled as she tried to move. Her eyes widened and she noticed there was a burial cloth wrapped around her. "Why…"

"We thought you were dead…" her mother stammered, and she moved the cloth so Ryoko could get up.

"What? Dead?" Ryoko gasped as she looked at the villagers gathered around.

"Ryoko…" her mother started, backing up as Ryoko sat up. "You were attacked by that Youkai. No normal person would've survived that…there was blood… everywhere."

"But… I'm not dead. So it couldn't have been that bad…" Ryoko replied and she took a step toward her mother.

"Don't." her mother ordered. Her face was pale and she had a look of horror in her eyes. "Don't. Please. I don't know what you are, but you're not human."

"Mother…" Ryoko pleaded as her eyes welled up with tears. "What are you saying?"

Her mother shook her head and backed away as the other villagers did the same. "You need to leave. No one feels safe with you here. Akihiro won't even come near you, saying he's married a monster, and the villagers think you lured that Youkai here."

"But Father… and brother…" Ryoko started.

"Want nothing to do with you, neither do I," Her mother turned her back and looked up at the sky. "I think it would've been best if we'd have let you die when you were sick. Better than the monster you have become. You are no longer my daughter."

"But how can you say that?" Ryoko cried, stepping toward her. A villager with a gardening hoe immediately brought it down and hit Ryoko on the back with it. She cried out and looked around. Her mother had her back toward her and the villagers' looked at her as if she were a vermin. There was one open path in the crowd of people and it was the only way out of the village. She stood up and put her head down. "May I at least have some clothes?"

"Go to the outside of the village. I will bring you a bag of clothes. After that, I never want to see you again." Her mother stated and walked away.

Ryoko tried to hold her head high as she walked out of the village. Passing crowds of people that she use to call friends as they hid their children from her and others who threw things, Ryoko tried to hold back the tears.

_How can they do this to me? What have I become?_

As she came to outside, she spotted her brother and her father standing there watching her. She looked at them for a moment, hoping for a sign of compassion, but they shook their heads and turned away. She waited for a moment and saw her Mother walking toward with a small pack. She stopped about ten feet away and threw the back at her. It landed at Ryoko's feet with a thud.

"Now leave, and never come back. You are not welcome here. And may others who cross your path know what you are and shun you as well, so no misfortune may come upon them." Her mother called out, and Ryoko felt the weight of the cursed words crash down upon her.

She took one last look over her shoulder and started walking. Not knowing where she was going or what she would do when she got there. She had never been out of the village before. What was she going to do? How will she eat? She walked for hours until her feet couldn't carry her anymore and she sat beneath a tree. Looking up at the darkening sky Ryoko thought about everything that had happened. Her wedding kimono stood out against the darkening hue of her surroundings and made her a prime target for hunters. She decided to see if her mother had been compassionate about anything. Opening the bag at her feet, she found a small packet of food, a buckskin of water, and 2 changes of clothes.

_Well, at least she had some heart left…_

Ryoko stood up and walked a little farther into the woods to hide herself from any passerby's and stripped down. There wasn't much daylight left, but what she could see made her gasp. As she held up her kimono she could actually see that most of it wasn't white anymore, but a bright red. There was a long tear in it where the youkai's tusk had impaled her. She looked down at her stomach and discovered a ragged looking pink scar where the wound should have been. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated and thought back to anything that could've made this happen. She came up with nothing. There was no logical explanation for this. She wasn't a youkai. She was human. Humans weren't supposed to heal from life threatening wounds in a matter of minutes. She put a hand her chest. There was a heartbeat.

_Ok. I'm still alive, I have a heartbeat, and I feel fine. No different than any other day. I still feel __**human**__, so what happened back there?_

Her thoughts were racing as she got dressed in the dark green kimono that her mother packed. It was an old hand-me-down that she usually wore to do laundry or gardening in, but it was better than nothing. She rolled her wedding kimono in a ball and stuffed it in the pack. She'd burn it later after she found a spot to rest for the night.

It was almost impossible to see by the time Ryoko found a suitable place to spend the night and gathered enough wood for a fire. She sat down and looked at the pile of sticks, twigs and small branches that she'd manage to gather.

"Now how do I light it?" she thought out loud and she looked around. If the left the camp to look for anything, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to find her way back. She dug out one of the sticks and set it in the middle of some leaves and another stick and started rubbing it between her hands with fast back-and-forth motions. After her arms were too tired to try anymore, she gave up. She curled into a ball and laid her head down on her bag and tried to fall asleep. The sound of the woods around her frightened her and after a while of lying awake, she dozed off into fitful dreams.

The sound of something chattering woke Ryoko and she sat up, looking around. It took her a moment to realize that it was her teeth that were chattering. She was shaking. The morning was cold and the dew from the night had settled into her clothing. She stood up and tried to shake the stiffness from her body. Her back was cramped from sleeping in a ball and her neck was sore. She looked around the little clearing trying to decide what to do next. The events from the day before came rushing back to her and she slumped to the ground. The tears that she held back from the day before came flooding out. She let them come and, as they overwhelmed her, she wished that moment that she had died. Her family had shunned her, her mother had disowned her, her husband hated her, and the village thought she was a monster. How could she ever go back? Where would she go now? Was her life cursed, as her mother said? She stood up, grabbed her bag, wiped the tears from her eyes, and started walking again. Heading north away from the village, and hopefully, toward somewhere that would accept her.

A few hours later, she came across a small village and, hoping to herself, some food. As she walked in, she noticed the villagers didn't stare at her or look at her in any way. Relieved, Ryoko stopped at a house where a small elderly lady was sitting.

"I'm a traveler and am in need of a meal. Is there anyone in the village that could use some help in exchange for some food?" Ryoko asked as knelt in front of the woman as a sign of respect.

"It's dangerous for a young one like you to be traveling alone, child." The woman noted as she cocked her head to one side.

"Yes, it is unusual. I've been traveling for awhile; it isn't the first time I've heard that." Ryoko joked as she smiled sweetly.

The woman looked at her, "Very well, I have some laundry that I could use some help with. My grandchildren are out hunting for the day and I have no help. And it's so sunny!" The woman exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air. She gestured for Ryoko to follow her and led her to the back, where she found five baskets of laundry waiting. Sighing to herself, Ryoko started on the first basket.

_This is going to be a long day…_

After Ryoko had washed three of the five baskets and got to sleep in a more comfortable bed, she finished the other two without hesitation the next morning. The woman was more than generous, feeding her dinner and breakfast and making sure she had enough food for her journey. After realizing she didn't have a blanket or anything to start a fire, the woman scolded her, insisting she take one of her blankets and some flint.

"For traveling for a while, you sure are unprepared." The woman scoffed, but didn't mention anything further.

"Thank you so much for your kindness." Ryoko said as she bowed.

"You're welcome dearie, you just get where you're going in one piece!" the woman replied and lightly tapped her on the head.

Ryoko turned and headed out, still not sure where she was going to go next, but hopeful that something good will happen.


End file.
